Unfortunately Death is not the End
by vodooman
Summary: This was not the way she had ever pictured her death, ever! She always thought that she would go down fighting, be maybe kidnapped or killed as a human sacrifice... Anything than it actually was.
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately Death is not the End**

Fandom: Buffy the vampire slayer, Lord of the Rings

Author: vodooman

Rating: PG

Genre: humour, crossover, prompt reply (25crossovers, prompt: reaper)

Characters/Pairings: Dawn

Short summary: This was not the way she had ever pictured her death, ever!

Any warnings: none.

Disclaimer: Buffy the vampire slayer and Lord of the Rings and its characters are not mine. I only write fan fiction!

A/N: A long time ago I joined a community that I was supposed to write BtvS/LotR crossovers for... I decided that I really wanted to write about Dawn... I finally was able to make a start. I think it is reasonable to say that this is only the beginning of what I have in mind for Dawn... giggles.

::

This was not the way she had ever pictured her death, ever! She always thought that she would go down fighting, be maybe kidnapped or killed as a human sacrifice... Anything than it actually was.

How ironic, that she should fall victim to her own stylish fashion sense. So instead of going to die with a big boom, like Buffy had once - or twice for that matter - she was going to die in a dark alley, near a club. And all just because she didn't want to give her bag up. Yes, a mugging gone wrong ... for her that was.

As she lay in a pool of her own blood, too tired to even think about how disgusting it actually was, or that she should at least move to spear her clothes a little, she wondered if she was going to see a reaper. Weren't they supposed to pop up just before a person died...?

Dawn took one last shuddering breath, and with that her vision darkened, and fully prepared to let go of the life she had lead until then, she closed her eyes. She was tiered enough to go to sleep.

Only thing she wasn't prepared for was waking up again shortly, and seeing green, lots of green. She found herself in a forest. A forest with big old trees. And when she tried to get up, she suddenly heard noises... very strange noises. On closer hearing... were those trees talking, wondered Dawn a little creep-ed out. Where the hell had she ended up being now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately Death is not the End**

Fandom: Buffy the vampire slayer, Lord of the Rings

Author: vodooman

Rating: PG

Genre: humour, crossover, prompt reply (25crossovers, prompt: heaven)

Characters/Pairings: Dawn, Ent

Any warnings: none.

Disclaimer: Buffy the vampire slayer and Lord of the Rings (movie) and its characters are not mine. I only write fan fiction for funs and entertainment.

A/N: So, I actually re-watched the part with the ent... in LotR. And... he really is a little creepy... Well, in any case, this is the second part to this humour-ish fic. Things are slowly happening here... Dawn finally meets someone from the LotR fandom...  
A/N2: Haven't decided who the ent is going to be yet... still... undecided if he'll get a name at all... or if it will be Treebeard.

::

She always pictured heaven to be different. Because good people did after all go to heaven after they died... and she was good. Most of the time. Anyway, heaven... maybe more fluffy clouds and definitely less green grass and defiantly less shadows and dark, but here she was...

When she had opened her eyes, the first thing she noted was that she wasn't hurt, unlike the last time she was conscious. Instead she found her clothes bloodstained, and the cause of her 'death' – yes her priceless bag – right next to her.

_Darn you really expensive and fashionable bag! It's all your fault!!!_

She looked around and noticed that she was lying on a grassy clearing; in a dark forest. She swallowed then. Was she dead? Well, obviously she was, but this really couldn't be heaven right? It just was too dark for that! _Was this hell...? Uh-oh!_

And then she saw it... One of the trees suddenly moved. Not in the 'wind blows and the branches move' kind of movement. No, it was more of a 'mutant tree is walking' kind of movement!

"Oh my god... the tree just moved..." she stammered. With that the large and tall tree started moving into her direction, making her back off and try to crawl away.

"Tree?!" asked the creature with a deep and slow voice. And when it talked, her eyes widened.

"Oh crap on a cracker... The tree just talked!" yelled Dawn, truly shocked. She knew demons... she could deal with demons... _but talking, walking trees??! _

The tree-like creature, moved swiftly for its height, Dawn mused with horrors. And then it came and stood right before her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her up. He talked, really slowly, while he continued to walk through the darkened woods with her. "I'm no tree... I'm an Ent."

_Dark, scary forest? Moving, talking trees? Where the hell was she now?!_


End file.
